RVB: Off the Ring
by DeltaNinja
Summary: For several years including the years sent into the future and a year after Reconstruction , life has been absolutely the same until one person arrived and changed it all.
1. Chapter 1: Just Like Good Old Times

RVB: Off The Ring

Chapter 1: Just Like Good Old Times.

Location: "Coagulation" or a newer version of it.

Date: Several years in the future due to a bomb that somehow destroyed the present. For short, May 4th.

Time: 12:30 pm.

Grif sat around Red Base was the last hour and hasn't budged since. His mind had been cluttered with thoughts that he maybe had once thought or were similar to the ones he first had before in the past when it was Blood Gulch, but these thoughts were more deep. His eyes never left the sky. He found his behavior strange and in complete contrast to himself...except the sitting part. He does that on a daily basis.

As Simmons came up, Grif looked at him for a moment, then he gave an acknowledging grunt and went back to looking at the sky.

"What's up, Grif? You seem a little more silent then usual. And a lot less of an ass. Are you sick?" Simmons asked.

"No....." Grif simply said.

There was a moment of silence before Simmons spoke up again.

"You know, you're acting the way you did when you were thinking about why we were here in the first place. We still had Blood Gulch back then. I assume you have something on your mind."

"Well. We've never actually been off the ring before. We've just been in different places of it. Both of them in fact. Is there any reason why we still haven't left?"

"In my opinion, it's the fact that we can't. The only thing we have is a jeep. The only thing the Blues have is a tank-..actually, it's now either trashed or just gone, after Sheila left. But Caboose still has her."

"Didn't she die?"

"She would have if Tucker and Caboose hadn't escaped that emp."

"Anyways.." Grif digressed, feeling that the topic had just derailed, which it had.

"Oh thats right! Donut and I have a surprise!" Simmons said in a cheery tone.

"You mean an eventful, life-changing surprise like a girl friend or maybe another chance to save the god damn universe. I could sure use one of both." Grif asked in a disgruntled tone, knowing it wasn't going to be either. He wished he did have them though.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of Donut and Simmons wheeling out a giant cake.

"...Caboose is in there, isn't he?" Grif asked, once again knowing the answer.

Nobody needed to answer as the cake (which was a stripper cake) quickly bursted into flames.

"This cake is becoming hot...and very bright." Caboose said inside of the cake.

"I suggest you jump out of the cake if you want to live." Sheila said to him.

Instead, he dug a hole in the bottom and climbed out from under the burning cake.

"Happy New Liver Day!" Caboose shouted as he ran off to play "Ant Sims" as he calls. Apparently it involves napalm, waffles, a cardboard cheesecake with a grenade attached to it, and a lightning rod.

"...that was completely uneventful." Grif finally said.

"Well, it's about the same crap you'll get every year."

"Simmons, this is the same crap we get every second of our lives! We just destroyed the present and came to the future, came up in the same place, different ring, helped in destroying several deadly AIs, and we're STILL DOING THE SAME GOD DAMN CRAP WE'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE LAST SEVERAL FUCKING YEARS!!!" Grif yelled.

Simmons was taken aback. Grif had never been like this before. Not ever.

"Doesn't it bother you, that no matter how far into the future we traveled, no matter how many rings we travel to, no matter what we do or where we go, we always end up in the same place doing the same thing at the same time EVERY YEAR?! Haven't you ever thought about what it's like OFF this ring?" Grif said to Simmons, walking away to the river to think about what the hell he'll do next.

Simmons, realizing only now after years that he hasn't ever minded nor thought about the matter, became guilty for having wasted years of his life...

...and not even being bothered once...

End of Chapter 1.

**So, did you like my new story? I know I've been having a bad habit of fading away from stories altogether. But that mainly happens only when it has really gone off track of what it was supposed to be. Stayed tune for RVB: Off the Ring, Chapter 2: One day...**


	2. Chapter 2: One Day

RVB: Off the Ring

Chapter 2: One day...

Location: "Coagulation". Blue Side.

Date: May 6th.

Time: 9:00 pm.

Church had just got back from no scoping a beer can. Lately, things have been sterile. Actually, things have been sterile for along time, minus the other events along the way including finding out that he's a ghost AND the Alpha AI. He never did find his other body, but he found another with an awesome chest scar.

He sighed and went over to the mail box, which was placed conveniently next to the Grif Cannon.

"Junk, junk, junk, junk, fan mail, junk, more junk, crappy junk, retarded junk, a bagel, junk, junk, Happy Liver Day discounts, junk..." Church went on, throwing each and every unwanted item on the Grif Cannon.

He sighed once more and went on with his daily, shitty life. He trudged on towards the river and noticed

something in the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. It appeared to be a beacon of some sort, shape like a plasma grenade. Suddenly, it started to beep, faster every second.

"Huh? Is thing a bomb?" He said to himself.

The ground started to shake as the beacon beeped faster. Church looked behind him and saw what looked like an escape pod...coming towards him.

"What the FU-" He started up, but was immediately hit by the pod, ultimately killing him. After he regained his body, he started walking towards the pod. The body emitted a hissing sound as it opened, startling Church. It revealed a spartan in red, blue, and green armor with a gold triad symbol. With him, he had the original pistol with the scope, a sniper rifle, and a spartan laser.

"...Holy shit." Church said to himself.

The spartan woke up and immediately jumped out into a fighting stance

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy there!" Church said, holding his sniper rifle in the air in self-defense.

The spartan calmed down and slinged his sniper rifle over his back

"Is there any other people on this ring?" He asked.

"...There are some reds on the other side of this place." Church replied, putting away his sniper rifle.

"Good. Gather your team. We're heading out." He said.

"Whoa, since when did you become the leader? This is a bit sudden."

"I'll kill you if you don't....Church. Now come on. We're going to Red Base." He said, appearing suddenly behind Church and walking past him.

Church's body had a heart attack several times over, so the spartan had to carry it, followed by Tucker, Caboose, Sister, and Doc.

At Red Base, Grif was once again pondering about other planets and anything besides the ring. His thoughts, however, were broken by the sound of dropping bodies. He looked behind him and saw Simmons, Sarge, and Lopez knocked out. But before he could say anything, he too was knocked out.

When they all woke up, they were deep into the ring.

"ここはどこですか？何が地獄か！日本語圏のはなぜですか！ (Where are we? What the hell?! Why am I speaking Japanese?!)" Lopez said.

"私たちは近くの地下深部ヘイローのコントロールをしている。 (We're deep underground near the controls of Halo.)" The spartan replied.

"聖なるクラップ...あなたは私を理解することができますか？今では初めてだ。 (Holy crap...you can understand me? Now that's a first.)" Lopez said.

"音声翻訳。これは基本的かつ必須の機器すべてのスパルタ装甲のだ。 (Voice translator. It's a basic and mandatory equipment for all Spartan armor.)" the spartan replied.

"も明らかにしないと全員が1つしている。(Well apparently not everyone has one.)" Lopez said, glaring at the others being dragged behind.

"だから何のためにここにあなたは何ですか？ (So what are you here for?)" Lopez asked.

"そこ力だし、このリングの管理に問題が発生しての電源の1つにしているメインの大砲の上のすべてが注目される可能性があります。それとは逆に私たちはどこ になる。しかありませんが、その破壊を取得できませんこのリングは、との情報はまだ明らかにされていないことが多いので、場合に発生します。(There's been an error with this ring's control of it's power and might be focusing all of it's power on one of the main cannons it has. That would be at the opposite of where we are. This ring still has a lot of info that hasn't been uncovered yet, and if it fires, not only does it get destroyed, but so do we.)"

Church, amazed and confused by the spartan, looks at him with a surprised look.

"You can understand him and talk his language?" Church asked.

"Once again, Translator. Best thing you can have." the spartan replied.

"Translator? I never got one of those." Church said.

"Well you can still buy 'em at a low price- what is that over there??" the spartan said, seeing a glimpse of a shadowy figure turning at a corner.

The lights go out.

"Crap...turn on your flashlights! We aren't alone." the spartan warned.

It was too late. Doc and Sister had been knocked out cold. Shouts filled the hallway as the blues and the spartan try to fight them off. One by one, everyone falls unconscious.

End of Chapter 2.

**I hoped you like it! Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Accused and Screwed.**


End file.
